Compagnons
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Kuroro se sent seul dans la ville de l'Etoile Filante. Mais il n'est pas question de prendre n'importe qui pour compagnons... Ici est raconté sa rencontre et sa relation avec ses compagnons d'armes. Série de one-shot sur chaque membre de la brigade, leur rencontre avec leur futur chef et la relation qui loue avec lui et les autres membres.
1. juste une petite fille

I) Pakunoda

Elle avait à peine dix ans, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Lui en avait huit. Il l'avait tout de suite attirée. Ce n'était pas tant sa beauté qui fascinait, bien qu'il soit extraordinairement beau, mais l'impression de puissance qui semblait émaner de lui. Il y avait dans ses grands yeux gris une force sans pareil et surtout une détermination de fer. Son corps fin ressemblait à celui d'un fauve. Et rien n'échappait à son regard, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement était immédiatement repéré par ce gamin. Ainsi ne doutait-elle pas un instant d'avoir été remarquée. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à lui parler :

« T'es qui ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Pakunoda, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- Kuroro. Kuroro Luciferu. Et je cherche des compagnons. Tu veux en être ?

- Oui, déclara t elle sans même réfléchir.

- Tant mieux, répondit Lucifer. Alors nous nous reverrons. Tu as un nen très puissant. »

Et le garçon disparu. La jeune fille sourit tout en se demandant ce qu'était le nen. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

_Huit ans plus tard_

Pakunoda avait le cœur emplie de bonheur. Enfin, elle allait le revoir. Et elle ferait partie de son équipe. Machi, sa meilleure amie, sa presque-sœur, la suivait un peu à contrecœur. Puis, elles arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous et les mots ne purent sortir de leur bouche. Ce n'est que, bien des minutes plus tard, alors que Kuroro avait commencé son discours que Machi pu demander :

« Alors c'est lui Kuroro ? »

Son amie hocha la tête. Il avait tellement changé et en même temps c'était le même, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi puissant. En regardant les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être conquise. Tous ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'homme à la croix renversé.

Machi murmura alors :

« Tu avais raison. Des hommes comme lui, il y en a qu'un par siècle. Et on pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de la terre pour eux. »

_Deux ans plus tard_

Pakunoda attendait docilement devant la porte. Enfin, le chef lui ouvrit. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle resta un instant paralysée puis déclara :

« Shizuku n'est encore qu'une gamine ! Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger que nous affrontions chaque jour !

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle est plus en sécurité dans la ville de l'étoile filante ? Paku, elle n'a qu'un an de moins que Machi et deux ans de moins que Feitan. Et puis, c'est sa décision et Franklin est tout dévoué à sa protection.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux toujours jouer à la grande sœur »

Il lui sourit et le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Il était peut-être seulement majeur mais il était extraordinaire.

_Huit ans plus tard_

Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre si elle voulait sauver la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Même si Phinks envahissait de plus en plus souvent son esprit ces dernies temps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, Kuroro était en danger !

Lorsqu'elle le vit, enchainé, elle faillit courir pour tuer le type à la chaine. Mais ce n'était pas le plus prudent. Ainsi quand ils commencèrent à discuter des conditions pour libérer le Boss, elle ne le contraria pas une fois. Et lorsqu'il enchaina son cœur pour exécuter ses conditions, elle ne ressentit rien. C'est comme un fantôme qu'elle alla chercher les otages. Quand ceux-ci lui dire qu'ils ne s'échappaient pas pour sauver leur ami, elle faillit leur dire combien elle aimait Kuroro mais elle se retint.

Jamais, elle ne se sentit aussi seule qu'au moment où elle dû le laisser seul alors qu'elle s'envolait en dirigeable. Hisoka lui expliqua alors tout l'affaire et un plan parvint à son esprit. Plan qu'elle mit en exécution dès qu'elle eut rejoint le repère. Etonnamment sa dernière pensée ne fut ni pour Kuroro, ni pour Phinks… Elle fut pour une petite fille de dix ans qui était sortit et qui ne savait pas encore combien ce jour allait chambouler sa vie.


	2. le gamin et la pomme

II) Feitan

Feitan marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand il fit la rencontre qui changea sa vie à jamais…Même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle semblait être le début d'une grande amitié. En effet, depuis plus d'une heure le petit garçon regardait avec envie une belle pomme rouge et réfléchissait au meilleur plan pour la voler sadiquement. Evidemment il aurait pu la voler sans que le marchand ne se rende compte de rien mais ce n'était pas drôle. Et ce garçon de sept ans voulait voler la pomme plus pour s'amuser que pour manger. Ainsi fut-il indigné quand un jeune brun de douze ans la vola sous son nez. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il se lança alors à sa poursuite et découvrit qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qui le surpassait de loin. Mais cette réflexion ne permit à la colère qui bouillait en lui de refroidir et il continua à courir tête baissé. D'ailleurs, il ne remarqua même pas que celui qu'il suivait s'était arrêté et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper :

« Eh bien, tu as l'air très pressé…Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Voleur ! Lâche-moi ! Ou je te fais cuire puis je te découpe en rondelle !

- Comme tu veux, sourit Kuroro et il desserra son étreinte. Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu pourrais te délivrer tout seul… Moi, qui attendais tellement de toi…

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu ?

- Un compagnon, déclara Kuroro. Mais par n'importe lesquels, les plus forts qui puissent exister dans la ville de l'Etoile filante.

- Tu t'es trompé d'adresse, répliqua le plus jeune. Je n'ai pas d'ami et je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'amitié. Je ne suis pas contre bien sûr…mais cela n'est pas essentiel, contrairement au respect…Sur ces paroles, je te dis au revoir… »

Kuroro allait partir quand Feitan lui cria qu'il était d'accord.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Feitan faillit sauter de surprise quand il revu Kuroro. Celui-ci sourit et déclara :

« Mais c'est mon ami le chinois… Ca faisait longtemps…

- Je ne suis pas chinois, déclara Feitan. Je suis juste Feitan. Et puis c'est ta faute si on ne s'est pas revu.

- Je t'aurais manqué ? demanda son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sur que non ! Mais je croyais que tu voulais des compagnons…

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore trouvé assez de personne et je pense que je dois encore m'améliorer mais si tu veux te préparer avec moi, je n'ai rien contre »

Et c'est ainsi que Feitan devint le premier membre de l'Araignée mais s'il ne le savait pas vraiment.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Le gamin inspecta rapidement le taudis où il se trouvait et il se dit que ce lieu ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait de les avoir. C'est alors que les premières personnes entrèrent, c'était deux filles et elles faillirent s'évanouir à la vue de Kuroro. C'est vrai qu'il était beau son meilleur ami mais quand même…Ensuite, un gigantesque garçon qui se présenta sous le nom de Franklin fit son apparition. Cette étonnante compagnie fut complétée par un samouraï et un « gorille ». Kuroro commença son discours. Il fut bref mais il dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire et il charma tout le monde, comme toujours.

Lorsqu'il déclara que sa vie n'était pas importante, son ami voulu protester même s'il savait qu'il avait trop de respect pour Kuroro et que quoi qu'il arrive, il suivrait ses instructions à la lettre. Toutefois, rien ne l'empêcherait ensuite de venger son meilleur ami…

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Feitan éclata de rire. Vraiment, Phinks était trop drôle. Depuis qu'il était là, sa vie dans la brigade avait pris un tour nouveau. Enfin, il y avait quelqu'un qui comprenait son goût de la torture, enfin il avait un ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses compagnons d'arme, non, mais il avait préféré les éviter pour ne pas trop s'attacher à eux et du coup, il n'était pas beaucoup à lui parler. Mais avec Phinks, c'était différent. C'était comme une évidence, ils étaient exactement pareils.

Feitan croisa soudain les yeux de Kuroro et un grande vague de chaleur monta en lui. Son Boss…, depuis que Phinks était là, il s'était éloigné de lui. Pourtant il ne l'aimait pas moins, d'ailleurs c'était à lui seul qu'il avait révélé son trouble pour Shizuku. Et il le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que chaque soir, dans le secret de son cœur, il se rappelait les milles et une aventure qu'ils avaient partagés alors qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Cependant, il le savait, il est dangereux de porter trop d'amour à une seule personne.

_Six ans plus tard_

L'angoisse lui rongeait le cœur toutefois il avait réussi à affecter un certain détachement. Il comprenait assez bien, les réactions de Paku et des autres mais il y a dix ans, il s'était promis de ne jamais aller contre les règles de Kuroro même si sa mort lui briserait le cœur. C'est pourquoi il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour empêcher Pakunoda d'aller seule voir le type à la chaîne. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et elle emmena les otages.

Quelques heures après qu'il eut appris que l'être qui lui était le plus cher avait été enchainé, Pakunoda revint, seule. Son cœur explosa et puis, il reçut une balle dans la tête et il comprit tout. Dès lors, il ferait tout son possible pour qu'Il soit de nouveau parmi eux.


	3. la brute au grand coeur

III) Uvoguine

Uvoguine s'ennuyait, Nobunaga était allé voir sa grand-mère et du coup, lui se trouvait tout seul. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination et du coup il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien tapé sur tout les gens qu'il croisait mais ils étaient beaucoup trop faibles et cela n'avaient plus rien d'intéressant. Puis, son regard croisa les yeux malicieux d'un adolescent un peu plus jeune que lui. Il pensa qu'il se moquait de lui et il lui fonça dessus mais son ennemi l'évita facilement :

« Désolé Uvoguine, mais tu m'attraperas pas aussi facilement.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Tu as une force remarquable et une bonne maitrise du nen, répondit son interlocuteur. J'ai besoin de gens forts pour mon but.

- Quel est ton but ? s'enquit Uvoguine qui commençait à trouver le garçon très intéressant.

- M'amuser, trouver des objets rares et surtout, quitter cette ville. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de compagnons. Tu veux en être ?

- Ca a l'air intéressant, réfléchit le « gorille ». Mais je ne fais jamais rien sans Nobu…

- Il est aussi invité, répondit Kuroro. Dans deux mois, je te recontacterais et alors le monde apprendra à nous craindre. »

Le futur chef de l'araignée tira alors sa révérence sous les yeux éberlué d'Uvoguine. Vraiment ce gamin était très intelligent.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Nobunaga sautait partout, depuis que son ami lui avait parlé de l'inconnu, il n'avait pas arrêté de parler de lui. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas Uvoguine, il ne connaissait presque rien de l'adolescent mais une chose était sûre, avec lui on ne s'ennuierait pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous deux comprirent que celui qu'il serait leur chef n'aurait jamais à craindre une mutinerie. Comme ils étaient les derniers, Kuroro se présenta et commença son discours. Uvoguine aima beaucoup le concept d'araignée tout comme celui de répandre la terreur. Il fut le premier à se faire tatoué et choisi pour numéro le 11. Il était sur que cela lui porterait chance.

_Sept ans plus tard_

Uvoguine courrait après Sharnakl. Il adorait ce gamin. Tellement mignon avec son éternel sourire, il était en réalité, aussi dur que ses compagnons. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Phinks et Nobunaga qui se disputait, puis sur Shizuku, Franklin et Feitan qui jouaient aux cartes. Enfin qui essayait de jouer aux cartes puisque Sharnakl qui quelques minutas auparavant jouait avec eux était poursuivi par Uvoguine. Ce dernier continua son inspection des autres membres pour finalement s'arrêter sur Kuroro. Leur Boss, celui qui les avaient tous réunis et pour ça il aurait voulu le remercier éternellement. Sans eux, il n'était rien. Avec eux, il était tout.

_Trois ans plus tard_

Quand Uvoguine mourut, il plaignit son adversaire. Jamais la Brigade ne lui pardonnerait le meurtre d'un des leur. Et puis, il songea à Nobunaga et espéra que quelqu'un prenne sa relève afin de protéger son meilleur ami. Le samouraï était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.


	4. le monstre et le fou

IV) Franklin :

Franklin observa l'adolescent à la croix renversé qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il devait avoir une grande confiance en lui pour l'aborder ainsi ou alors il était fou au point de ne plus vouloir vivre. C'était surement ça puisque l'autre n'avait vraiment aucune peur, et en plus il avait un drôle de symbole sur le front, une espèce de croix renversé.

« C'est une tâche de naissance, pas un tatouage, déclara soudain le fou.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, s'écria alors Franklin.

- Bien sur que non, rit le gamin. Mais je me doutais que tu te posais des questions là-dessus, tu me prends pour un illuminé.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais croire le contraire mais tu es là et je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de mes pouvoirs.

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Mais tu e fou !

- Non, c'est juste que tu m'intéresse. Rendez-vous dans l'abri du vieux dans deux semaines. Et je m'appelle Kuroro. »

Puis ledit Kuroro disparu, laissant Franklin complètement estomaqué. Peut-être que finalement il n'était pas fou, juste extraordinairement puissant.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Franklin avait beaucoup réfléchi et il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision mais au moins il en avait une. C'est ainsi que dévoré par la curiosité, il se rendit à l'abri du vieux, qui n'était pas du tout habité par un vieux d'ailleurs mais cela n'était pas important. Ce qui était important c'était cet adolescent face à lui qui resplendissait de beauté, de force et de détermination. Il était tellement fasciné par lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas les autres à ses côtés et écouta son discours sans en perdre une miette. La chose qu'il retint avec le plus de force c'est la partie dans laquelle Kuroro déclarait que sa vie n'avait pas plus d'importance que la leur. Ainsi il n'avait pas eu tort, leur chef n'avait pas peur de la mort.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Il y avait pas à dire cette gamine avait du cran et ça lui plaisait. C'est pourquoi il alla voir le chef pour le lui dire. Celui-ci lui sourit et déclara qu'elle lui plaisait à lui aussi et qu'il l'avait admit dans la brigade. Franklin eu un immense sourire et demanda s'il pouvait lui annoncer. Kuroro lui déclara qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour qu'il le fasse toutefois il aimerait que Franklin s'assure de la protection de Shizuku puisque c'était lui qui souhaitait le plus ardemment sa venue et qu'en plus cela rassurait Paku. L'homme rassura son chef d'un sourire, jamais on ne toucherait à sa Shizuku.

Quand Franklin arriva près de son amie, il avait un grand sourire et lui dit :

« C'est bon, tu es admise.

- Vrai ? Oh comme je suis contente.

- En faite, j'avais oublié de te demander…Pourquoi tu voulais entrer dans la Brigade ?

- Parce que je m'ennuyais, répondit-elle avec franchise et un peu de malice. Et puis, ce type, le Chef, quand on le voit on n'a qu'une envie…le suivre.

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'il est tellement dangereux »

_Huit ans plus tard_

Franchement qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se disputer ? Leur Boss était en danger, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais apparemment sans lui, ils étaient perdus comme des enfants. Franklin s'empressa de le leur dire et ils finirent par se mettre d'accord. Ainsi Paku partit, seule. Alors, il se surprit à avoir le cœur noué. Son esprit se souvint d'un adolescent qu'il avait pris pour un fou et il se dit que oui Kuroro était décidément très fort. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais si jamais il mourrait alors le plus important serait de réaliser son rêve, faire vivre l'araignée.

Quand Pakunoda revint seule, une multitude de question se pressa à son esprit mais une balle y répondit. A laquelle suivit un espoir, l'araignée allait vivre.


	5. La tisseuse et le prince

V) Machi

Machi ne savait pas pourquoi elle suivait Pakunoda. D'accord elle était son amie mais quand même ce n'était pas une raison pour aller à une réunion organiser par un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et que Paku n'avait vu qu'une fois, et le pire c'était que huit ans s'était écoulé depuis. Soit la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre les deux filles. Quand elle entra dans l'abri, elle remarqua d'abord un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et dont les traits étaient très asiatiques. Puis ses yeux découvrirent le plus beau des hommes. Il avait des cheveux noir jais, un teint pâle et un sourire envoutant. Ses yeux gris semblaient capables de transmettre n'importe quelle émotion. La jeune fille se sentait comme un papillon pris dans la toile d'une araignée. Finalement ses lèvres se desserrèrent et elle demanda à son amie :

« Alors, c'est lui Kuroro ? »

Pakunoda hocha la tête. Elle aussi semblait avoir perdu les mots. Elle l'avais déjà vu pourtant mais entre un gamin de huit ans plus que mignon et un sublime adolescent de seize ans il y avait une différence. Et puis, la façon dont il parlait, les mots qu'il utilisait…tout cela allait droit au cœur. Machi comprit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa voie et elle murmura à Paku :

« Tu avais raison. Des hommes comme lui, il y en a qu'un par siècle. Et on pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de la terre pour eux.»

_Six ans plus tard_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait convoqué mais il y avait surement une bonne raison. Cependant elle avait beau se le dire, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle faillit s'évanouir mais heureusement cela ne se vit pas. Kuroro lui demanda si elle voulait s'asseoir mais la jeune fille répondit par la négative. Elle ne voulait pas être plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son Boss, déclara alors :

« Machi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et toi non plus alors je vais aller directement au but. Pourquoi es-tu aussi distante avec les autres membres de la brigade ? Même Feitan a réussi à se faire des amis.

- Eh bien…, réfléchit la tisseuse toute surprise par cette demande inattendue. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, vous avez-vous-même dit que l'amitié n'était pas importante puisque le principal c'était que vive l'araignée. Personnellement je ne me sens pas le besoin d'avoir des amis.

- Certes, répondit Kuroro. Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais très proche de Paku.

- Elle a Shizuku, déclara Machi. C'est suffisant.

- Et moi, Machi, moi pourquoi tu m'évite ? Moi non plus, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Danchou, rougit la jeune fille. Au contraire je vous aime trop.

-Vraiment ? »

Puis avant qu'elle ne réponde à sa question, il l'embrassa. Un baiser tout doux, tout sucré qui fit monter dans le cœur de Machi un immense bonheur. Mais il finit par s'éloigner et murmura :

« C'est un secret. Je ne dois pas avoir de préférence. Je t'aime. »

Machi hocha la tête, elle comprenait. Mais elle ne pu empêcher l'immense sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau.

_Un an plus tard_

Elle était folle de rage. Comment osait-il se servir de messagère ? En plus, pour ce dégénéré d'Hisoka. Ainsi faillit-elle démolir la porte quand elle fit son entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Kuroro. Celui-ci sourit :

« Machi, il y a un problème ?

- Franklin m'a dit que tu voulais que j'aille parler à Hisoka !

- En effet, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus sensible si son interlocutrice était une femme.

- Mais je ne suis pas une messagère, s'écria la jeune femme. Je suis une tueuse. En plus, je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu t'énerve »

Machi rougit, et Kuroro caressa sa joue et sa bouche avec sa main juste avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il demanda :

« Depuis quand discutes-tu mes ordres ?

- Kuroro…

- C'est Danchou.»

_Trois ans plus tard_

Elle le savait qu'Hisoka était une ordure. Mais il ne toucherait pas un cheveu de Kuroro, elle en faisait le serment. Même si pour le moment elle ne savait pas trop où était le Boss. Surement entrain de chercher un effaceur de nen. Elle songea soudain à Pakunoda qui était morte. Machi se dit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et qui lui avait permis de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.


	6. Le loyal samouraï

VI) Nobunaga :

Le samouraï sautait partout ce qui agaçait un peu Uvoguine. Mais depuis que son ami lui avait raconté son aventure avec le mystérieux Kuroro, il n'avait qu'une envie, le rencontrer et partir avec lui à la conquête du monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous, Nobunaga n'observa pas tout de suite son futur chef. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur ceux qui deviendraient ses compagnons d'armes et il fut positivement impressionné. Chacun d'eux dégageaient une puissance et une intelligence assez supérieur à celle de la plupart des gens. Puis, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kuroro et son opinion favorable du jeune homme fut renforcée. Ses yeux bruns, imperturbable étaient emplis de mélancolie même si on y constatait également une grande détermination et quelques étincelles de malice.

Kuroro commença alors son discours et la façon dont il s'exprimait tout comme le timbre de sa voix était à son image, séduisant et fort. Il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre ceux qu'il avait rassemblé. Nobunaga s'enflamma dès les premières paroles du jeune homme, près à aller au bout du monde pour exécuter les ordres de son nouveau Danchou. Avec Kuroro, ses rêves et ses espérances les plus folles allaient se réaliser. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire sentir aux gens du dehors tout son mépris de gamin abandonné dans une ville fantôme.

_Sept ans plus tard_

Nobunaga tenta de se recoiffer, puis, il s'approcha de Machi. Le samouraï trouvait la jeune fille très séduisante et il souhaitait ardemment se rapprocher d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à une fille de la bande. En effet, il y a deux ans, Nobunaga était tombée sous le charme de Pakunoda mais celle-ci l'avait durement rejeté. Il s'en était rapidement remis. Le samouraï de tempérament impulsif s'enflammait rapidement pour une femme et l'oubliait aussi vite. Machi ne fut pas celle qu'il le marquerait. Pour la simple raison que la jeune femme le rejeta avec un mépris si visible que son amour se transforma en haine. Il allait l'attaquer quand Kuroro intervint :

« Nobunaga, Machi ! Cessez tout de suite cela !

- Désolé Danchou, s'excusa Machi.

- Mais, se réfracta le samouraï. Elle a bafoué mon honneur ! Je dois répondre à son insulte.

- Je crois que nous devons avoir une discussion en privé tout les deux, répliqua Kuroro. Suis-moi ! »

Nobunaga suivit donc son patron jusqu'à son bureau et prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec lui. Il se sentait terriblement intimidé même si cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il connaissait Kuroro. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus et il déclara :

« Mon cher ami, si tout ceux qui était méprisé par Machi l'avait provoqué en duel, je crois bien qu'il n'y aurait guère personne qui ne l'ai défié.

- Danchou, il resterait vous.

- Vraiment ? sourit son chef. C'est possible mais cela ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit. Machi se considère comme une reine et il est déjà bien qu'elle vous considère comme son chevalier.

- Et comme son roi ?

- Je suis le roi de Machi comme je suis le tien. Nobunaga, tant que je serais en vie, je serais le maitre de la brigade même si ma vie propre est moins importante que l'araignée. »

_Trois ans plus tard_

Nobunaga était ravi de revoir les gamins et tentait par tout les moyens de convaincre son chef de les intégrer à la brigade mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très intéressé. Puis ce fut le noir, la bagarre et leur chef fut enlevé. Contrairement à Pakunoda son choix fut vite fait, un samouraï ne laisse jamais mourir son seigneur même si cela va à l'encontre de ses ordres. Ainsi fut-il très agacé par la petite blague de Phinks. En plus, il s'était fait assommer par Shizuku un peu avant donc tout cela n'améliorait pas son humeur.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans leur abri et quand Pakunoda revint Franklin rappela tout le monde à l'ordre en déclarant que quoi qu'il arrive on devait faire vivre l'araignée et que vraiment Kuroro avait pris trop d'importance sur leur libre-arbitre. Puis, Paku repartit avec les otages. Un silence oppressant suivit son départ. Personne n'osait dire l'inquiétude que la situation du chef leur inspirait. Enfin, Pakunoda revint mais elle était seule. Nobunaga voulu lui crier dessus mais elle arma son arme et il comprit qu'elle leur faisait don de sa mémoire. A partir de là tout fut flou et Nobunaga eut pour la seconde fois en une semaine, envie de pleurer. Pakunoda, après Uvoguine, venait de rendre l'âme.


	7. une jeune fille déterminée

VI) Shizuku : 

Il l'avait complètement envouté. Dès le premier regard, elle avait su qu'il était celui qu'elle attendait. Bien entendu, Shizuku avait déjà entendu parler de l'araignée et cela l'avait beaucoup intéressée. En effet, la jeune fille rêvait de quitter l'Etoile filante et intégrer la brigade fantôme était l'occasion rêvée.

Ainsi, la jeune fille de 11ans n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se pointer devant Kuroro et de déclarer :

« Je veux entrer dans l'araignée !

- Tu sais que pour cela tu dois soit tuer l'un des membres soit être proposer par l'un d'eux.

- Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas être proposé ?nargua l'enfant.

- Eh bien, sourit Kuroro. Je ne sais pas. Tu as sept jours pour me convaincre ou convaincre l'un des six autres que tu es digne de faire partie de la brigade. »

Shizuku le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis, elle partit voir Franklin.

_1 semaine plus tard_

Le cœur de Shizuku était au bord de l'implosion tandis que Franklin revenait vers elle, puis il lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

«C'est bon, tu es admise.

- Vrai ? Oh comme je suis contente.

- En faite, j'avais oublié de te demander…Pourquoi tu voulais entrer dans la Brigade ?

- Parce que je m'ennuyais, répondit-elle avec franchise et un peu de malice. Et puis, ce type, le Chef, quand on le voit on n'a qu'une envie…le suivre.

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'il est tellement dangereux »

La jeune fille le regarda et su qu'il avait raison, la plus grande force de Kuroro n'était pas son nen surpuissant ni même sa beauté mais la fascination qu'il exerçait sur les autres. Il était un diable pour lequel on se sacrifiait volontiers.

_Un an plus tard_

Elle fut saisie par la pâleur de sa peau. Le garçon semblait venir des glaces et pourtant il était lui aussi originaire de l'Etoile filante. Il se nommait Neris. Il avait quinze ans. Il était du nen de la transformation. Elle devint son amie pendant les huit mois qu'il passa dans la brigade. Puis, il partit. Sans donner aucune explication et la laissant perdue, avec l'impression d'être couper en deux.

Le soir de sa disparition, Pakunoda prit Shizuku à part. Elle lui demanda pardon et lui expliqua qu'il reviendrait quand le chef lui ordonnerait. Shizuku sourit doucement.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Son corps était plus froid que d'habitude. Shizuku pleura. Elle avait retrouvé Neris mais il était mort, tué par ce monstre d'Hisoka. Comme elle le haïssait ce clown. Il lui avait pris ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta le cadavre et s'éloigna de ces amis. Les larmes l'aveuglaient et elle marchait d'un pas peu assuré. Quand elle se fut loin du regard de ses amis elle s'effondra sur un rocher. Puis, une voix demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Feitan ? s'écria Shizuku en découvrant l'adepte de la torture. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai suivie, je pensais que tu avais besoin de soutien.

- Merci »

La jeune fille le regarda en silence puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Soudain, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kuroro qui les regardaient en souriant. Il y avait dans ces yeux, une expression indéfinissable de soulagement.

_Trois ans plus tard_

Shizuku chercha le pouls de Pakunoda. Et su que c'était fini. D'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, elle déclara :

« Elle est morte.

- Je crois que je peux tout expliquer, prononça alors Phinks. »

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers lui et alors qu'il parlait, elle voyait l'immense douleur que la perte de Pakunoda creusait en lui. Une peine qui était semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressentit trois ans plus tôt quand elle avait appris que Neris était mort.

D'ailleurs, elle-même se sentait extrêmement triste. Pakunoda avait été comme une grande sœur pour elle et l'avait toujours protégée. Cependant, inconsciemment, elle savait que le plus important était que Kuroro soit toujours en vie. Sans lui, la brigade vivait mais plus que sa tête, c'était son cœur qui lui manquait.


	8. Un petit bonhomme

VIII) Korutopi :

Korutopi était le genre de personne qui passe inaperçu, ou plutôt qui aimerait passer inaperçu. Mais avec une taille plutôt petite et des cheveux blancs qui couvraient tout son corps, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Puis, il avait rencontré Laurier et il s'était sentit normal. Laurier était ultra-mince, de taille moyenne, avec des ailes dans le dos et des cheveux verts. Ils étaient devenus amis et avaient commencé à échafaudés des plans fous pour s'échapper de la ville de l'Etoile Filante. En réalité, ils en avaient les moyens mais ce qu'ils leur manquaient c'était un but, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de donner leur meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ce but, c'est une dénommée Machi qui le leur apporta. Elle leur parla de la brigade fantôme, des premières missions qu'ils avaient faites, des trésors qu'ils avaient volés et de leur chef, Kuroro. Laurier fut immédiatement intéressée et comme d'habitude Korutopi fus d'accord avec elle.

Une semaine passa, puis Machi revint : ils étaient admis. Korutopi fit la connaissance de ces nouveaux compagnons Pakunoda, Feitan, Uvoguine, Nobunaga, Franklin, Shizuku et Kuroro. Ce dernier produit sur les deux amis, une émotion indéchiffrable mais que Korutopi n'oublia jamais. Son Danchou était de ses personnes si rare en ce monde qui pouvait entrer dans une taverne et dire je vais affronter trois dragons, sauver une sirène, plonger dans un volcan puis trouver le bout du monde, qui vient avec moi ? Et quasiment tout le monde le suivrait en étant heureux.

_Cinq mois plus tard_

Korutopi regarda Neris droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le cœur. Cet homme était tellement froid et surtout, il avait tué sa meilleure amie. Il avait tué Laurier afin d'entrer dans la brigade. Le petit homme tourna un regard vers le corps de celle qui avait été son rayon de soleil, s'attarda sur ses lèvres couleurs sang, sur ses yeux immobiles, ses longs cheveux verts avec lesquels il aimait jouer. Korutopi ne pleura pas, il se tourna vers l'assassin et murmura :

« Tue-moi »

Neris lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de lui, Korutopi voulu lui courir après mais une main forte l'arrêta. Il se tourna et vit Kuroro. Puis toute la colère qu'il enflait en lui explosa et il tapa son chef. De toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement. Kuroro n'avait rien dit mais dans son regard, il y avait des doutes autant que des certitudes :

« Tu sais, tu pourras me frapper autant que tu veux, tu pourras frapper Neris de la même façon, cela ne servira rien, elle est morte et ne reviendra pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais toi à la douleur de perdre quelqu'un ? lança alors Korutopi. Tu ne ressens rien, tu n'es même pas humain avec ta croix on dirait un démon venu hanté les vivants.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? s'enquit Kuroro et pour la première fois, Korutopi vit ce qui se cachait derrière sa carapace de fer. Que je me fous de vous, que vous ne m'êtes rien ?

- Non… » répondit son compagnon.

Ce n'est là, que ses larmes commencèrent à couler et quand il releva la tête, il vit que son Danchou était dans le même état.

_Sept ans plus tard _

Korutopi regardait ses camardes s'affoler, se disputer. A lui, on n'avait pas demandé son avis, comme d'habitude, on l'avait oublié. Laurier, elle lui aurait demandé et Kuroro aussi, Kuroro aimait chaque personne de la brigade plus que tout au monde et ce qu'il voulait par-dessus c'était qu'ils soient heureux. Korutopi l'avait compris quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à pleurer tout deux, à côté du cadavre de Laurier. Mais Kuroro n'était pas là, le type à la chaîne l'avait enlevé et la brigade était devenue momentanément orpheline. Tous comprenaient désormais que même s'ils pouvaient survivre sans leur Danchou, ils leur seraient bien plus dur de vivre. Et entre vivre et survivre, il y a une grande différence. Pourtant les plus durs, ceux qui étaient fiers préféraient respecter les ordres du chef plutôt que sa vie. Phinks, Feitan, Sharnakl, mais eux-aussi tremblaient.

Quand Pakunoda revint, seule, quand tous comprirent qu'ils ne reverraient pas Kuroro rapidement mais qu'ils étaient en vie alors, sur le corps de celle qui s'était sacrifiée, ils jugèrent de ne plus jamais perdre espoir et de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour sauver leur Danchou.

** Un récit un peu mignon mais qui je pense convient à Korutopi. Sinon, pour Laurier, je pensais que la brigade a eu d'autres membres que ceux de maintenant et les deux qu'ils ont perdus à cause d'Hisoka et des Zoldick. **


	9. Le psychopathe assujetti

IX) Phinks :

Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré Phinks avait compris qu'ils étaient exactement pareils, et que cet homme était le compagnon dont il avait toujours rêvé. Feitan aimait le sang autant que lui, peut-être même plus. Aussi l'avait-il immédiatement suivi pour rencontrer Kuroro Lucifer. Il n'avait pas été déçu par le chef. Il avait tenté de l'attaquer et avait faillis mourir en quelques secondes. En faites, si Feitan n'était pas intervenu, aujourd'hui il ne serait plus de ce monde. Kuroro demanda alors :

« Tu veux vraiment qu'il intègre la brigade ? Feitan.

- Oui Kuroro. Il est comme moi.

- Il est moins fort, répliqua son chef. En tout cas son nen, en puissance physique pur je pense qu'il te bat. Mais il est bien loin d'Uvoguine.

- Tue-le alors. Mais c'est la seule personne que je ne t'ai jamais présenté. Et tu sais bien quel est mon niveau de nen par à rapport à celui des autres membres de la brigade. Et puis si tu as peur pour ta vie, je te protégerais.

- Tu es toujours aussi modeste mais tu as raison, sourit Kuroro. Comparée son nen au tien est injuste. Et je me sens capable de le battre s'il avait de nouveau envie de m'attaquer. Les problèmes qui subsistent sont qu'ils pourraient mettre en danger la vie de nos autres compagnons. Il ne semble pas être sensible à mon autorité et je ne peux pas être toujours là pour les protéger.

- Si, déclara Phinks. Je vous promets que jamais je ne transgressait une de vos règles et si je le fais alors j'ai conscience que vous avez le droit de disposez de ma vie comme il vous plaît, …chef. Excusez-moi mais je voulais d'abord m'assurer que je ne me soumettais pas à un plus faible que moi.

- C'est compréhensible, sourit Lucifer. Mais tu aurais dû savoir que Feitan ne serait jamais soumis à moi si je lui avais été inférieur. Il y a trois règles, la première, mes ordres sont toujours la priorité, la deuxième ma vie est moins importante que l'araignée et la dernière, les combats entre membre sont prohibés. Je ne vous oblige cependant pas pour autant à être tous amis, juste de vous tolérés et de coopéré. »

Sur ces paroles, l'homme à la croix retourné le lâcha et les quitta. Phinks soupira, il n'avait pas dû faire très bonne impression. Véritablement, s'il venait d'intégrer la brigade c'était seulement parce que Feitan était le meilleur ami de Kuroro et que Kuroro avait confiance en lui. De toute manière, Kuroro n'avait pas tort de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il lui touchait ne serait qu'un cheveu, Feitan le tuerait.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Phinks était heureux. Peu à peu, il s'était attaché aux membres de la brigade sauf bien sur à Neris qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait même intégré l'un de ses cousins, Thios. Avec Feitan, ils étaient le meilleur trio de tueurs de la brigade. Et Kuroro semblait avoir oublié leur petit différent. Et surtout, il y avait Pakunoda… Phinks s'était tout de suite sentit attirer par elle et il ne pouvait se mentir là-dessus. Dès qu'elle était en danger, il s'énervait et passait ses nerfs sur la première personne venue. Il l'avait avoué à Feitan qui avait haussé les épaules. Son ami semblait avoir peu d'intérêt pour le sexe opposé et les histoires de cœur. De plus, il n'avait pas la même complicité que celle que Feitan avait avec leur chef, il n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Mais cette amitié passait au second plan quand la brigade devait faire face et Feitan retournait s'amuser avec Phinks.

Et puis, il l'avait dit à Kuroro sans même savoir pourquoi. Le chef était passé là alors qu'il se sentait mal et il lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Phinks lui avait déclaré :

« Je crois que j'aime Pakunoda.

- Alors protège-la. On doit toujours protéger ceux qu'on aime.

- Boss, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non, depuis que tu es entré dans l'araignée, je ne veux que ton bonheur ! »

Il lui avait souris. Un de ses sourires, énigmatiques au possible, qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes et qui charmait même les plus hétéros des hommes. Phinks avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais son chef s'était déjà éloigné de lui et le tueur ne savait plus si leur discussion n'avait été qu'un songe ou si elle s'était réellement passée.

_Un an plus tard_

Zoldick de malheur ! Par leur faute,Thios, son cousin avait été tué et il était désormais remplacé par un informaticien qui savait tout sur tout du nom de Sharnakl. Et puis, Neris aussi était mort. A sa place, un clown maléfique en qui on ne pouvait absolument pas avoir confiance. Phinks le haïssait et il n'était pas le seul. Le chef semblait être l'unique personne qui l'appréciait. Mais le chef était le chef et personne ne le comprenait vraiment donc tout le monde continuait de penser qu'Hisoka était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à la brigade.

_Trois ans plus tard_

Personne ne comprenait jamais son humour, c'était lassant et puis ils avaient besoin de le frapper ? Non mais vraiment, leur chef était en danger d'accord mais il ne fallait pas être aussi nerveux. De toute manière, les ordres étaient clairs, la vie du chef n'avait pas d'importance et les ordres passent avant tout, même les sentiments. Kuroro était quasiment tout pour eux sauf peut-être pour Franklin et Hisoka mais il avait fixé des règles et Phinks avait promis de ne jamais les transgresser.

…

Paku…Non pas toi…L'esprit de Phinks était en désordre alors qu'il recevait la mémoire de Pakunoda. Elle venait de se sacrifier, là, devant leurs yeux ! Il prit alors la parole :

« Je peux tout expliquer »

Mais au fond de son cœur, c'était le chaos qui régnait; qui était plus important : Kuroro ou Pakunoda ?Il n'avait pas la réponse mais aucun des deux n'aurait dû mourir.

**Voila. Il ne reste plus que Bononerof, Hisoka, Sharnakl et Kuroro. Vous pouvez laissé vos avis et critiques:) **


End file.
